The Way They Happened
by Incomplete-Synopsis
Summary: General Iroh tells the love story of his grandfathers, Fire Lord Zuko and Councilman Sokka to the new Avatar and Tenzin's children. Zukka.


I hope you all liked this first chapter! I re watched ATLA and LOK and came up with this story for my favorite ship, Zukka! Please comment and Follow this!

* * *

"What's for dinner! What's for dinner?" Ikki and Meelo chanted excitedly, unable to control the childish bouncing. Tenzin sighed and rolled his eyes at his children as he sat his glass down and folded his hands in his lap.

"Children, calm down, your mother will bring it out soon," he told them as calmly as he could. Soon enough Pema came out with a large wooden bowl in her hands.

"Dinner," she said with a grin as she sat it down on the large table.

General Iroh sat down at the long table surrounded by Tenzin and his family, including the new Avatar "Thank you for dinner, Pema... it's been a while since I've had real food," he said, reaching for the food.

"You're very welcome, Iroh, it's always an honor to have fire nation royalty in our home?" she told him setting the final bowl on the table. He lowered his head and smiled, he didn't care for his royal titles.

"Anyway, how's Fire Lord Ursa?" Tenzin asked. Iroh's head slowly looked up to face the air bending master, his eyes grew sad as he pushed his bowl back.

"She's been better, she found a trunk of my grandfathers," he said sadly.

"Did it have treasure?" Meelo asked with his usual excitement, making Iroh's mood become brighter.

"Not exactly," he chuckled, "He found his betrothal necklace." Tenzin and Korra looked at him with wide eyes, knowing the significance of the necklace.

"Wait, so Fire Lord Zuko married a water tribe girl?" Korra asked, surprised. Iroh looked at her and smiled.

"Not exactly," he answered.

"Who did he marry?" Jinora chimed in.

"Well... he married a man," he started, "You may know him as Councilman Sokka...but I call him grandpa." The avatar and the young kids gasped.

"General Iroh will you tell us their story?" Ikki asked.

"Well.. I-I don't know...it's a long story," he said, looking over at Tenzin and Pema.

"Well I think it would be a good story, I like hearing about his family," Pema said, putting her hand on top of Tenzin's. Iroh nodded and looked at the kids.

"Well it all started when they came back from saving my great grandfather at the Boiling Rock..."

_Sokka sat on the edge of the Western Air Temple, looking up at the clouds and buildings above him. Its been days since he returned with Suki and Hakoda...sure it was nice having him here, but it was Suki. The feelings that he had for her weren't there like they used to be. "Hey," a voice called to him. _

_The sad water tribe male looked behind him and saw the prince walking towards him "Hmm," he hummed. Zuko raised an eyebrow, noticing his friends odd and gloomy expression. _

"_Suki is looking for you... what's wrong?" he asked. Sokka lowered his head when he said her name, not wanting to her it. Zuko sat next to him and crossed his arms over his chest. "Sokka, something is bothering you, you can tell me." _

"_It's Suki, I don't know if I love her anymore," Sokka told him sadly, fiddling with his fingers. _

"_But you two were all lovey dovey back at the prison?" Zuko questioned. Sokka brought his knees up to his chest and shrugged at his question. _

"_I know...but while we were there, my feelings...shifted." _

"_Shifted?" _

_Sokka suddenly stood up and began to walk away into the hall of air nomad statues, he couldn't talk about this with him, especially when the problem was caused by the jerkbender. Zuko stood up slowly and walked after him...he knew that Sokka wouldn't wander off and could be easy to find him. _

_The depressed boy entered the room and hid behind one of the dusty statues in the back of the room. He knew that Zuko would follow him and half of him wanted him to but the other half wanted to be left alone to be in his self induced misery. "Sokka! Sokka!" Sokka knew that yell he sighed and sat down not responding to the prince's calls. _

_Zuko groaned and blasted two fire balls into the air, trying to light up the room,but with no luck he let a large flame rise from his palm. He would search the whole room, top floor to bottom, just to make sure the warrior was alright. _

"_Come on Sokka," he sighed as he walked around the statues, hoping to find him. He let his flame go out once he saw a shadow, knowing that it was Sokka's. "I know your behind there," Zuko told him. Sokka stood up and looked up at Zuko with a somber expression. "So you love someone else?" _

"_Y-" he was cut off by the sound of Suki's voice. _

"_Sokka! There you are, I was getting worried," she said as she ran to him and wrapped her thin arms around him. Sokka put on his fake attitude and hugged her back. _

"_Yeah, Zuko and I were just playing an intense game of fire and sword tag," he said with a large fake grin plastered on his face. Suki laughed and held his hand in hers. _

"_Sounds fun, but Aang needs us, we're doing a trial run of the attack plan," she told him as she started to walk away with him. Zuko sighed and walked sluggishly behind them, he always knew that Sokka was a terrible liar but for once, he was actually convincing. _

_After the long training session Team Avatar sat around a fire that Zuko made Aang start. "We're going to kick major fire nation butt when the comet comes!" Toph said confidently as she leaned back in her rock chair, putting her hands behind her head. They all agreed, except for Sokka, who stayed silent. "Lord grumpy pants, whats your problem?" She asked Sokka. _

"_Nothing, just thinking... I need some air," he announced before leaving. The all looked at him with shocked expressions. _

"_He's probably worried about the attack," Katara assumed. _

"_I'll go check on him," Suki told them, but before she could stand up, Zuko put his hand on her shoulder. _

"_No... I'll go," he said in a monotone voice, going after him. _

_Zuko walked around area and eventually found him sitting on a large rock on top of a small hill "You know if you keep walking off someone is going to talk to you about this besides me," he said. Sokka looked down at him then back at the rock underneath him. Zuko rolled his eyes and started to walk up the stone steps. He sat next to him and put his hand on his shoulder. _

"_Leave me alone," Sokka said in a weak tone. _

"_Never...I couldn't do that," Zuko said. _

"_You're so stubborn," he groaned. _

"_Don't act like you don't like it." Sokka looked over at him and smiled. _

"_So back there when you said your feeling shifted...who is it. I promise I won't tell." _

_Sokka closed his eyes, and when he opened them he looked Zuko in the eyes... those beautiful golden eyes he fell for back at the prison. He leaned in and kissed the taller boy on the lips. Zuko's eyes opened wide as he realized what was happening. Sokka was kissing him... and it felt...right? He gently pushed him away and couldn't find the words to say. _

"_Me?" he finally asked. _

"_Yes." Sokka answered quietly. _

"_But when... I don't understand." _

"_Back when we were at the prison... I don't know, I just fell for you,when we were trying to break out... I wasn't worried about Suki... I was worried about you. I couldn't let you get hurt, it would have killed me. " Sokka tried to explain. _

_Zuko ran his fingers through his hair and got off the rock, his mind was all over the place. "Sokka..." _

"_It's ok I didn't expect you to like me back," Sokka said sadly. _

"_I can't do this... we have to focus on defeating my father... not our feelings... I'll see you back at camp," Zuko told him quickly before walking away quickly. _

_Sokka buried his face in his hands and started to cry silently to himself. _

"Wait! So Fire Lord Zuko didn't like Councilman Sokka? But I thought they got married!" Ikki questioned, making Iroh stop telling the story.

"No, he always liked him... but he had so much going through his mind, he couldn't tell him about the feelings that were growing inside him," he told her, laughing at her questions.

"Tell us what happened next!" Meelo said, stuffing his face with rice.


End file.
